


Sometimes Blue and Red, Sometimes Red and Blue

by HisRedEmpress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisRedEmpress/pseuds/HisRedEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but never just red and never just blue. </p><p> <i>"He's dying," he warily states the obvious, looking down at Taiga whose eyes was closed shut from too much laughter. "I don't think the director wanted the viewers to laugh at this scene. Not when there's nothing funny about a man dying." He says the last part almost like an afterthought. </i></p><p>AoKaga Drabble Collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1: Tagline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you, who clicked on this unfinished work! This is a collection of AoKaga drabbles I write most nights before going to sleep. I thought that since I keep having the problem of them bugging my consciousness, I'll just write down what I can't express through drawings (and what the canon has failed to give us shippers). Just a heads up, each chapter will be short. I believe it won't be more than 500 words at most. Updates will be up sporadically (I blame my schedule). Yeah, that's about it. Thanks for dropping by!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki needs to learn English to understand these inside jokes.

It was their usual date night.

Something that suddenly occurred out of nowhere, but it was enjoyable so neither of them said anything about it.

They were watching an action film.

An American, Hollywood kind of action film subbed for his benefit (It was Taiga's turn to choose). He never quite got the hang of learning English despite of all the times Taiga tried to teach him. 

They were in the redhead's apartment, as per usual.

Weekend sleepovers were part of the deal, and having to live alone in a very luxurious apartment nominated Taiga’s as their venue. He was sitting on one end of the sofa, a bowl of chips propped on the arm rest with his right hand keeping it in balance, his other hand combing through the red locks of man whose head was on his lap.

It was disgustingly domestic that it makes his tummy grumble, but not in an unpleasant way.

The movie was almost ending, and the best friend of the main character was already saying his last few lines before he dies in a tragic and cliche way when laughter broke out from below him.

"He's dying," he warily states the obvious, looking down at Taiga whose eyes was closed shut from too much laughter. "I don't think the director wanted the viewers to laugh at this scene. Not when there’s nothing funny about a man dying." He says the last part almost like an afterthought.

"Yeah, fuck, I know that," Taiga gasps for air, laughter still bubbling in his chest. "You won't get it because you don't understand English, and the subtitle is a bit off, but he just said 'the only man who can kill me is me'. Don't you find the eerily familiar?"

The pillow he slams and smothers on Taiga's face was well justified.

 


	2. Drabble #2: Remedial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga needs to check his bedroom for traps. Asap.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Taiga claims the moment he steps in the room.

"He's teaching me Math." Daiki answers back without looking up from the paper he's writing on. The man beside him doesn't even spare the red head a glance.

"In my bedroom?"

Daiki hums. "It's quiet here."

"Seriously? In my bedroom?"

Hearing the sharp tone his boyfriend was using made him look up. "Is there something wrong?"

He stares at him blankly for a minute. "Yeah, there is. I'm a bit particular with the idea of Akashi in my bedroom. Who knows what the fuck he might be able to do in my room.” He looks around his room, looking for something out of place. Well, aside from the other red head who is clearly not welcome here, thank you very much.

He doesn’t know if he will ever feel safe in his room again.

Fucking Akashi, man.

An elegant eyebrow raises from the smaller man beside Daiki. "My, my, such insolence from you, Taiga.” Akashi clicks his tongue. “I’ll pardon you for now, bedrooms _are_ private for a reason, but yours seems to be plain for my tastes.”

“Oh, really?” Taiga enters his room and pads slowly to his bed to sit on it. “Whose room fits your psychotic taste?”

Akashi taps the pen his holding on the table and challengingly stares at him. On the second thought–

“Don’t answer that. I don’t want to hear anything about what you do in Kuroko’s bedroom when you’re in there.” He shudders.

Seriously, fucking Akashi, man. He’s like the subject of most children’s nightmares.

Daiki huffs a laugh to what he said while flipping a page from the book in front of him. "And that's why we're in your room and not mine, Bakagami. Anyway, Akashi, how the fuck do I do this again?"

"Honestly," Taiga sighs as the two miracles in front of him continue their ministrations and consequently ignoring him. "You two have the strangest bro thing relationship out of your rainbow group."


	3. Drabble #3: Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga owes him a date, seriously.

"When you called me to ask me out for lunch, I was expecting you taking me out on a date and not this." Daiki says dryly, darting his eyes everywhere in the room, noting the big, burly men lining up beside his boyfriend. 

"What are you talking about?" Taiga cheerily questions, and Daiki can't help but feel the excitement radiating all over his body. "This is lunch!"

"No, nitwit," He sighs while rubbing his fingers on his forehead, feeling a headache coming to him in a second. "This is a fucking meat eating contest." 

Taiga laughs as he slams his hand on his back. "Yeah, a meat eating contest for lunch! Isn't it the greatest?"

Daiki stares at the smiling man in front of him. He can't even find himself mad for the disappointment he felt earlier when Taiga looks this cute, all feeling giddy like a child.

God, just how much smitten is he with this man?

"You're so lucky I love you, moron."

Taiga blinks at him, seemingly caught off guard from the sudden statement. "What the hell,” Taiga rubs his face to hide the heat creeping under his skin. “…telling me something I already know." He murmurs, a smile tugging up his lips despite feeling embarrassed all of the sudden. 

He laughs, because his Taiga is just too cute right now. "It's true though."

Taiga peeks through his finger, his face still red. "God, I still can’t believe you’re so sappy."

He shrugs, “Only a sappy idiot can put up with you.” He pulls the hand covering the red head’s face and links their hand together. "Anyway, you have to make sure you win against these old geezers. Make that black hole tummy of yours to good use.” 

Taiga, still beet red, but not so much anymore, bites the smile off his lips and nods. “Of course, I’d win.”

Daiki hums and tugs the older man close to him. “Go get 'em, Tiger.” 

It was cold outside, so Daiki’s lips should be cold as well, but the moment his lips touched Taiga’s cheek, Taiga swears the warmth he felt was scalding. 

Or maybe it’s just Taiga’s face heating up again. 

Damn his sappy boyfriend. Even after three years of dating, he can still make him feel like a teenage girl head over heels in love with his crush. 

“Yes, sir!”


	4. Drabble #4: Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko loves his lights, really, but he might just be able to kill them one of these days. Figuratively, of course.

Kuroko is out on a date with Akashi when he received the message from Aomine. 

The last exam for the day just ended a few hours ago, and Akashi's midterm examinations were over a day before, so they decided to meet up and stay together for the weekend in Tokyo.

Akashi did not mind being the one to travel back and forth for a few hours. Of course, including the fact that he can more than afford the fee for the ride, and that most of their friends reside in Tokyo, it was agreed by both that they should be practical and he should come down to the city. 

They are in the middle of the street, sitting on the park bench with their hands clasped together inside Akashi's coat pocket, keeping them warm from the winter cold air of the night. Their other hands each holding their respective choice of beverage for their date night walk. 

Prior to this, they first went to buy his vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger and Akashi's expensive iced coffee from an Italian restaurant that has a name Kuroko can't pronounce.

Both of them are peacefully sipping their drinks, taking comfort and enjoying each other's presence after a long time of not seeing each other, when out of nowhere Kuroko's phone pinged.

Someone just sent him a message. 

Kuroko places his shake on the free side if the bench beside him and pulls out his phone from his coat pocket with his now free hand.

"A message this late?" Akashi questions politely, his head dropping to Kuroko's shoulder as he looks over to peek at the smaller man’s phone. "Who's it from?"

Kuroko hums. "It's from Aomine-kun." He reads the name on flashing on his phone. His thumb hovers over the button for a few seconds, before Kuroko heaves a heavy sigh. 

"He sent me a picture message. I don't think I want to open it though.”

Akashi frowns, he can’t really see what’s on the screen from angle he’s on. "What does it say?"

Kuroko fumbles with his phone, quickly pressing buttons, before he closes it and shoves it back in his pocket. He grabs his shake from the bench and sips harshly. 

Akashi waits silently for Kuroko’s answer, he knows his lover won't dare to ignore him. 

Contrary to popular belief, Akashi is a patient man, especially if he's waiting for the person who he regards so highly. He waited for Kuroko for the whole high school years, a few minutes do not even warrant a blink. 

When the sixth man lets go of the straw from his lips, he rests his head on top of the red head’s that is still leaning against his shoulder. 

"The subject of the mail was 'Who's bigger?'"

"Delete it." Akashi says promptly, not even waiting for Kuroko to finish the last syllable of his sentence. 

Yeah, Akashi can wait, but he can't wait to hear the stupidity from the most idiotic duo he knows.

It agitates him.

"I already did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few words longer than the range I gave earlier, but meh. I think it quite shows my other OTP, yeah? Thanks to those who left Kudos! Love you guys, lots!


	5. Drabble #5: Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki has been listening to some Beyonce song, Taiga thinks.

It took him a while for his mind to register what woke him up. The sun was barely shining, only a few rays seeping through the curtained window. The shrill of the alarm clock that Taiga was used to hearing is not there, so he realizes that is must not be half an hour past six yet.

Taiga was an early riser, yes, but he's body clock was already set regardless of the date, so there must be something that woke him up.

Shaking the few clouds of sleep in his mind, Taiga finds it out that it's not something, but a someone.

"What," Taiga grumbles, his voice thickly laced with sleep. "are you doing so early in the morning?" 

The hands splayed on his chest stills, rich, calloused, ebony fingers clench through the chain clasped around his neck.

"I was just thinking," the smooth clear voice of the man beside him shows that he's been up way before he did.

Taiga scoffs, rolling to his side to face Daiki. "That's not good for your health." He smirks, eyes still a bit droopy.

He is waiting for something, a snide remark or even a jibe from the insult. Nothing comes. Instead, Daiki's fingers continued playing with his chain, consciously avoiding the ring Tetsuya gave him all those years ago.

"It's true." Daiki says in a while, eyes never leaving his chest, the one still adorned with the ring from his childhood, and Taiga isn't that sure any more about what he's talking about.

He blinks his eyes rapidly. He is not ready for this seriousness this early in the morning. "What are we even talking about again?"

Daiki hums. "You told me thinking is not good for my health." He answers. "It's true. Thinking about how much I'm jealous about you wearing another man's ring is not healthy."

Taiga knows this was going to be brought up. Tetsuya's ring had been, more often than not, an argument they keep rehashing over the course of their relationship. Daiki acting up like this and saying things like that means it's that time of the month again. 

"Daiki," Taiga starts, not knowing how to continue this conversation. To think that he should know how to run this bit already after all the time they did this. 

"It's true," Daiki cuts him off, repeating his claim. "That's why I decided that I just have to stop being jealous.”

Easier said than done. Taiga snorts. “How’d you do that?”

Daiki looks at him in the eyes quite seriously that Taiga can’t help but flush red. 

“I just have to put my ring on you.”


	6. Drabble #6: Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki will never again ask help from Taiga for his English homework. Never. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the established range once again. It's to make up for my late upload today. Thanks so much reading and leaving kudos! Mwah, mwah!~

It's somewhat a running joke in their team.

Taiga's a returnee, but he gets low grades in English.

In his defence, everyday English and the academic English are two different things - way different.

For one, swearing is not allowed. Second, academic English is so technical with spelling and grammar. Lastly, just because he went to America and lived there doesn't mean he's an English genius already. He's a good English speaker - sounds almost like a native one would say - so Kuroko can go and shove his high English grades in someone else's face.

Grades don't matter in real life. Skills would speak for you when you apply a job or whatnot. (Yes, having a good repertoire that says you're proficient in English language will bring you to higher places, but that's besides his point).

So yeah, Taiga is good in English, but not in academic English.

There's a difference, and he concedes to that difference.

(He's a Californian raised Japanese man, dude.)

But Daiki doesn't know that, so he can't really be blamed when he goes to Taiga for help in his English homework.

"Hey, Taiga," Daiki calls from the living room, textbooks opened in front of him on the table. "I need help for this question. What's the answer in English?"

Okay, on this note, Taiga would like to say that he was busy cooking their dinner, so whatever miscommunication that happens is not his fault. Maybe.

"English?" He asks over the loud sizzle of frying pork. " **How would I fucking know the answer?** That's the answer I'd give to my teacher. I fucking hate English." He says the last part to himself. 

Taiga doesn't hear Daiki's voice from the living room anymore, so he guesses that Daiki's done with his questioning. 

After a few flips and turnovers, he finishes frying the pork they'd have for dinner, so Taiga moves on to doing their dessert. 

On this point, Taiga's blaming Tatsuya for what happens.

Earlier this morning, Tatsuya sends him a link to a Beyonce song just because. (Tatsuya knows his weakness for Beyonce songs, and he's not happy when he exploits this weakness out of the blue). 

But the song was so catchy and it sounded so nice, Taiga can't help but sing it to himself after just hearing it for one time. Plugging the earphones on his ears, he sings. 

So when Daiki comes up to him to ask for the answer for the second question, he's busy and he can't hear. 

"Taiga," Daiki drawls out, almost whining. "What's the answer for this question?" 

Taiga, oblivious to the blue head behind him, continues to sing. "' **Cause I am in love with you,** "

"What was that again?" 

" **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you!** " Taiga sings louder. 

Daiki scratches his head with his pen before writing down what Taiga said on his notebook. 

 

 

The next day when Daiki goes to school, he's prepared for when he's English teacher will call him to answer like he always does. 

Taiga helped him answer, and Taiga's good in English, so he's confident he'd wow his teacher and classmates with his awesome English speaking skills. 

Daiki can almost say, he's waiting for his teacher to call, for the first time in his seventeen years of existence. 

"Aomine," Daiki needs to bite his excited yelp. " **What is the answer for number one?** " His teacher asks him in English. He didn't really understand what just spouted from his teacher's mouth, but he must be asking about the assignment, right?

Daiki opens his notebook and reads. " **How would I fucking know the answer?** " 

When Daiki hears the loud gasp coming from his teacher, he thought it's because of his mad English skills. 

So he continues when he hears more English words from his teacher, because he must be asking for the next number's answer, right? 

 **"Why are you cursing in class,** Aomine?" 

**" **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you!** "  **

"Aomine Daiki!" Daiki's head snaps his eyes away from his notebook, his grin falling when he hears his teacher shout his name and sees his teacher's mad face. "Go to the principal's office right now!"

"What?!" 

 

When Taiga hears this story from Momoi right after his class, he vows to buy the ingredients for Daiki's favorite food as soon as he gets out of school. 

Or maybe a bit later. 

Right after he laughs his ass out first. 


	7. Drabble #7: Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga buys him a new phone, hooray!

More often than not, it is him who does the texting and stuff. 

One would like to think that it would be Taiga, since he lived in the United States of America and all that, but no. 

It was him who's more apt with technology.

And social media.

Usually both, but mostly social media. 

Daiki is a social media troll, and he's not afraid to show it. Every single minute of his teenage life. 

(Really what did you expect? I mean c'mon, he has the face of a troll, and even he knows it). 

Usually it was Kise who he trolls. Sometimes Midorima, because, of course, it's Midorima. Tetsu doesn't even count, because he's secretly more of a troll than Daiki, but don't tell him he said that. (It's a not well kept secret between them miracles, but shh, Tetsu can be scary when you call him on it). Trolling Murasakibara is easy, but he rarely does it. The man gets so mad when you joke about his sweets and shit. 

He won't even mention Akashi. 

He enjoys trolling people, yes, but he's not suicidal. 

No one trolls Akashi.

Well, except Kuroko, but he doesn't count. 

So yeah, between the two of them, Daiki is more active in the internet. 

That's why, no one can really blame him when out of the blue, Taiga sends him a link in his Facebook chat, and he clicks on it. 

Because why would he even think that Taiga will troll him, right? Taiga wouldn't do it. As a matter of fact, Taiga wouldn't even think about doing it.

Yeah, right.

 **Kagami Taiga**  
_link_  
Daiki, I found this new Teriyaki Burgers recipe online. Would you like to eat it tomorrow lunch when you get here?  
Seen 22:39 

Daiki would like to established that mentioning Teriyaki Burgers anywhere in his vicinity makes him have a tunnel vision, okay? So it didn't even register in his mind that the link Taiga sent is a link that has nothing to do with online recipes. 

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, FUCK! FU-" What follows is a string of things a child shouldn't say. 

And when he throws his phone on the other side of the room, well.

Taiga is rich. 

He can buy him a new one.


	8. Drabble #8: Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is alone in his bed, and it's just wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night musings ahead. Slightly angsty. I need to sleep. Gah. Sorry Aomine. Sorry to you, too, for this word vomit. Thanks for the kudos. Mwah!

It's forty minutes past midnight and he's still wide awake, lying on his bed with eyes widely open, aimlessly staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't sleep. 

He tried closing his eyes for a few minutes, but sleep wouldn't just come. 

He tossed and turned quite a few times already, looking for the spot and position that would make him sleepy, but to no avail.

Aomine Daiki just couldn't sleep.

And he knows the reason for it. 

He turns once again, opting to lie sideways, hugging a large pillow to himself. He lets out a sigh, but its muffled by the same pillow he's hugging. 

He couldn't sleep. 

The darkness of the room is wrong. The temperature of the room is wrong. The feel of the matress and the blanket is wrong. The pillow is wrong. Everything is wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

And that's why he couldn't sleep.

Taiga isn't here with him on the bed, and it's just wrong. 

It's not the same anymore.

It feels wrong without having the redhead by his side while lying on the bed. 

It feels wrong not to feel the warmth of Taiga when he turns and tosses his limbs everywhere. 

It feels wrong to sleep on a bed not theirs, but his. 

Only his. 

Since when does stuff become solely his anymore?

It's always theirs, ours, us. 

It's always them. Together. Tangled as one.

Always. 

But clearly, not tonight.

And it's wrong. 

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

He throws his blanket away from his body, and turns to lie on his back. 

It's wrong. 

He has to make this right again.

(Or else, nothing in his life would feel right again. Not even his existence.)

Because there cannot be Daiki without Taiga. 

And he knows, Taiga feels the same way, too.

There cannot be Taiga without Daiki. 

But Taiga has been and always will be the stronger-willed from the both of them.

(The stronger, the prouder, the kinder, the firmer - everything he lacks, everything he's not.)

Taiga is strong. He can survive a life without him.

Daiki can't. 

(It's wrong. Life without Taiga is not living. He'd die. He'll kill himself.)

He thought he could. 

(He remembers having a life without Taiga in it. He remembers it being a cold, dark place. He doesn't want to go back. Not anymore. Not when he finally saw the light.)

But clearly he can't.

He couldn't even sleep. 

He abruptly sits on his bed, throwing the pillow on the otherside of the room (his pillow, not theirs. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.)

He pats the bedside table for his phone.

Something he should have done hours ago.

But he's pride got in the way. 

(Like it usually does. When will he ever learn that his pride will be his downfall?)

He flips his phone open, his eyes blink in reflex from the sudden onslaught of light. 

He closes his eyes, one hand coming up to his face to rub them.

His other hand's thumb flies across the keypad, dialling the number he knows by heart. 

(He knows everything about Taiga by heart. By soul.)

He puts the phone against his ears, and he hears the ringing it does louder than usual. 

(He hears his heartbeat. Beating louder. Faster.)

The call picks up after the fourth ring. 

He hears nothing from the other side. 

(His heart stopped. He can't hear it either in the silence of his bedroom. His. His. Not theirs.)

Nothing. 

Nothing, but silence. 

He knows Taiga is on the otherside.

He knows he's listening. 

He knows. Knows. Knows, so - 

"Please."

He gasps out. He chokes.

He needs to breathe. 

(He forgot to breathe. He was barely even breathing in the first place. The wrongness of everything was suffocating.)

Please.

It's the only word he manages to say. 

Please. 

And it's the only word that carries over the message he wants to say to Taiga.

(Please, I'm sorry. Please understand. Please, let me come home. Please, take me in again. Please, I love you. Please.)

Please. 

It's the only word that matters. 

There was the silence again.

Heavy, heavy silence.

Tense silence.

Then -

"Okay."

He exhales. 

Suddenly, he can breathe.

Everything is starting to feel right again.


	9. Drabble #9: Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Taiga is off to a good start, and he's not sure he's happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! As always, thanks for reading and for leaving kudos! Mwah!

"No."

"But Taiga,"

"I said no, Daiki. Drop it."

"Please understand, Taiga."

"I said drop it."

"Taiga, no, you can't do this."

"Drop it, Daiki, or else I'm leaving you."

"Taiga, stop being unreasonable. I need him."

"I'm being unreasonable?!" He snaps. 

A loud cough from the counter made Taiga look sideways. The old man, Taiga is assuming he is the owner of the shop, is glaring at him for his outburst.

He sheepishly rubs the back of his next, bowling lowly at the man as a sign of an apology.

The man scoffs at him before turning back to continue reading on his newspaper. Taiga sighs loudly before doing the same. 

He turns around and glares evilly at the reason of all this commotion. 

He understands Daiki. Really, he understands. He gets like this sometimes with his secret collection of cook books. 

(Only Daiki and Tetsu knows about it. Maybe Akashi, that guy just seems to know about everything. Momoi, too, now that he thinks about. Huh.)

Taiga is not heartless. He perfectly understands where Daiki is coming from. He actually would like to compromise if it gets down to it. 

But this. This obsession Daiki has with shoes? This has got to stop. 

(When they moved in together, Taiga had to order a large cabinet just to fit all of his shoes. Almost a year and half of living together, Taiga has to order another one.)

"Taiga, please, he needs me. I need him. He can't stay here."

Here meaning the shoe shop. Sometimes, Daiki can be so ridiculous when he's in this mode. 

"We can't adopt anymore, Daiki."

And sometimes, Taiga found out, it's much easier to buckle up and roll with it. 

"Of course we can, Taiga."

He shakes his head. "No we can't, Daiki."

They really can't. Taiga will not order another cabinet for Daiki's shoes. A guy doesn't have to have many shoes. 

"Taiga, please. Don't do this to me. Why are you being like this? You don't even have to spend anything!"

"That's not the problem, you know that." Taiga pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He prays for divine strength to those above. "Money is not the problem. We have plenty of those, but Daiki, we can't do this anymore."

(They bought three shoes in this month alone. That's over the limit Taiga gave Daiki. He needs to know when to put his foot down.) 

"Are...Are you saying..."

"Yes, Daiki." He doesn't even wait for him to finish. He heard that already. "We need space." 

"That's preposterous! We don't need space! We have plenty of space!" Daiki clutches the shoes tighter in his arms. "He can fit in our home, Taiga." 

"You don't need more shoes, Daiki! You have two cabinets full of them already!"

"There's no such thing as too much shoes!"

"Yes, there is! Tell that to our closet, asshole!" 

"We can always buy another one!"

"And I'm telling you we can't! We have to get a bigger apartment to fit all your shoes!"

"Then we get another apartment, big deal!"

Taiga gapes. "Are you for real? Oh my God, Daiki! You're crazy! You don't even wear half of the shoes you buy!" 

"Excuse me," Both men jump from the sudden, unwarranted intrusion from the old man who happens to be standing right next to them. Huh, Taiga didn't notice the man leaving the counter. Wait a minute, why does he feel like he's been here before. "I'd really would let you continue this like you always do, but my son's having his birthday party, so I have to close the shop earlier. Can I check out the shoes already?"

An wave of embarrassment washes over Taiga. "Why didn't you say that earlier, Takeno-san? We're so sorry for troubling you." 

The old laughs as he waves him off. He walks back to the counter with Daiki happily bouncing behind him, the shoes still in his arms like a father cradling a baby. 

"An old man like me can only have so much amusement in his life." Takeno-san says, taking the shoes from Daiki as well as the payment for it. "It's always good to see you both having the same old argument every time you're in here. Reminds me of my wife and I back in the goold ol' days, you know." He smiles as he puts the shoes in a shoe box, and bags it up. 

Daiki watches eagerly like a puppy. 

Taiga resigns himself to his fate. 

He's been here before, and the outcome is always the same. 

Resistance is futile or whatever. 

(Why does he even bother when he was and always be weak against Daiki's wishes? Oh, yeah, pride is a thing nowadays.) 

"Am I doing something wrong, Takeno-san?" 

The old man laughs while handing the bag to Daiki. 

Taiga gives it one last glare before finally letting go of his case. 

Daiki steps up to him, giving him a cheeky smile. After being all riled up, Taiga can't help but still smile when Daiki shows this side of him. 

"Nah, you're doing very well." Takeno-san answers as he sees them off of his shop. "If there's anything I have learned from my wife, it's that yes is always and will always be the right answer."


	10. Drabble #10: Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki finds out that Taiga has fangirls. Surprise, surprise.

Today is one of those miraculous days where they don't have basketball practice. Not that it stopped him from ditching quite a few times before, but it's different now.

(He changed his ways. Like what Taiga wants. Turn a new leaf or whatever.)

The only times he can go home early is when he's sick or when there's no basketball practice due to reasons he doesn't really care to know. 

Like today. 

On a Friday. 

Which means he can go home early, pack a few stuff and go straight to Taiga's apartment where he will wait for the red head to come home. 

(Unfortunately, Taiga has practice after class.)

Having that thought in mind, Daiki is full smiles as he goes out of his class room. He passes by Satsuki's desk and waves her goodbye. 

"I'm going ahead of you, Satsuki."

She looks up from her bag and waves back. "Say hi to Kagamin for me!"

Daiki nods, biting his cheek to prevent him from smiling any bigger. People are starting to look at him weirdly. 

(He's can't help it. He hasn't seen Taiga for days.)

Walking out of the school with his bag hanging on his shoulders, Daiki raises an eyebrow when he sees a few or so girls crowding by the gates. 

He turns his head and looks for the reason why they were flocking around, gigling like they were in the presence of their idol crush. 

Idol crush? Wait a minute, don't tell him Kise is here. 

That would delays his plans. 

Damn it, Kise. 

Eyebrows furrowed from the unwanted thought, he made his way to the gates, stomping like an angry child who just lost his favorite stuff toy. 

Passing through the horde of fangirls proved harder than he thought it would be. 

(It didn't even matter he was a head taller than a lot of them. These girls are scary.)

After a minute or so, he finally reaches the gate only to stop all together and stare. 

It wasn't Kise. 

There wasn't an idol at all. 

"Hey, Ahomine."

Taiga waves at him once, a big goofy smile on his face. He is wearing his uniform, and he isn't carrying his bag for his basketball gear, only his school bag is on his hand.

Daiki gapes at his boyfried. His boyfriend who wasn't supposed to be here, standing outside his school as if he was waiting for him to come out so they could go home together. 

He blushes at the thought as he ignores the giddy feeling he is feeling in his tummy. 

"What are you doing here?" He manages to ask as he walks towards Taiga. The fangirls behind him started gushing. "I asked you if you have practice, you said you did!" 

Taiga shrugs at him, laughing quietly to himself. The gushing turns louder as he did. "I lied."

Daiki raises an eyebrow at that. He crosses his arms and steps back. "You lied to me? Why would you do that?"

Taiga scratches his left cheek with his free fand. He averts his eyes away while he steps forward towards him. "I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!" 

When the screaming starts from behind them, it was his cue to pull Taiga away from the school. 

(And away from those scary, scary women.)

Taiga lets himself to be pulled, not making any sound. After walking for a minute or so, and after they passed the corner of the street, Taiga pulls the hand that was pulling his. 

Daiki stops and turns. 

Taiga pulls again, pulling him closer. "Are you mad I lied?"

Daiki pulls him closer. They are so close now it would only need a minimal push for them to bump against each other. 

He holds Taiga's face in his hand, dropping his bad on the ground. Their forehead presses together and Daiki can see the red tint from Taiga's cheeks. "Of course not, Bakagami."

He pulls again, this time to press their lips together. 

(Finally.)

"Consider me surpirsed."


	11. Drabble #11: Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki forgets his birthday.

The first time someone forgets his birthday, Taiga didn't mind it much.

It was his 10th birthday, and both of his parents were busy doing their jobs, so Taiga can't really blame them if they forgot their only son's day of birth.

He didn't plant any resentment. The gift they left in the living room with a sorry note made up for any ill-gotten thoughts he had fleetingly. 

The second time someone forgets his birthday, Taiga was old enough to realize how much ordinary each passing day is. 

Birthdays aren't that different, so he just shrugs it off. 

He doesn't need a reminder that he's getting older by the years. 

When Daiki forgets his birthday during their first year of dating, Taiga didn't feel any anger. 

He shouldn't really expect anything grand from Daiki, and he wasn't. 

A simple 'Happy Birthday' maybe, but yeah, he won't make a big deal out of it. 

Birthdays aren't really that special. 

That's what he believes in as he grew up. 

That's still what he believes him, so why is he feeling this way?

He knows this feeling - this feeling of disappointment. He usually feels this way when he loses a game or misses a great shot. 

Daiki isn't a romantic type, and Taiga knows this - he signed up for this, so why? 

"It's because you wanted to feel loved, Kagami-kun." Kuroko slurps his vanilla milkshake. 

Taiga blinks. Ah, he was staring blankly out of nothingness again. "What?"

"You're sulking," The smaller man points out as he puts his drink on top of the table. They were out in their usual spot in Maji to celebrate Taiga's 18th birthday. Just the two of them, since apparently, Kuroko's the only one who remembered. 

(And Tatsuya, but he doesn't count.) 

He doesn't like to make a big deal about it, so he didn't made his way to inform the team about it. 

"I'm not sulking," Taiga denies, because he wasn't. He was just...contemplating. 

"Okay, Kagami-kun." And the way Kuroko says that so calmly, like a parent who defaultly accepts the ignorance of their child, somehow manages to piss him off. 

But he doesn't act out on it. 

Kuroko always somehow manages to piss him off, and that's what makes him Kuroko - his best friend. 

"I'm not." Maybe saying that again will make him believe those words. 


	12. Drabble #12: Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On contrary, Daiki does know how to listen.

Never did he expect that he'd be missing Taiga so much. 

It's not that they have never been apart for weeks. They both we're busy with their own basketball teams and school. 

But being in a different country is different than being in the other side of the city.

It's much, much different - much, much difficult (much, much painful).

Daiki loves to think that if it would only be for a few days he would be able to all right with it; he won't be missing Taiga as much. 

But no. Even it would only for a few days...

He's lonely. 

Sometimes, when he's all alone in his bed, he'd stare up in the ceiling and he'd have this great urge to tear up without any prompt. 

(The loneliness planted itself when Taiga left for America, and it kept piling up, up, and up until it can't do anything but leek out of his system.) 

If Daiki is so pessimistic, he'd say that there was no bright side in this situation, but he is not.

There is a bright side - it makes him fall in love with Taiga more, especially when they do their late night calls (early morning for Taiga) in the silence of his bedroom.

He'd lay there, phone next to his ear, sometimes he'd put the call on speaker and leave his phone somewhere next to his head by his pillow, and he would just listen.

No, they don't really talk much (he doesn't want to talk about his day without Taiga).

He prefers to listen to Taiga.

He prefers to listen to his mornings in America (it makes him feel like he is with him in that far, foreign country).

So he doesn't talk. A yes, a no, sometimes an 'I'm here', sometimes 'Are you okay?', but never that what he wants to say (never 'please come back', 'I miss you', never 'I love you'). 

He listens. 

He listens to Taiga's breathing, he listen's to Taiga's voice (and sometimes when he listens really well he would hear Taiga's heartbeat). 

He lies there, phone next to his ear, and listens.

He never ends the call.

He just listens as he falls asleep. 

And every night (morning for Taiga), he sleeps with the same last thought. 

_Ahh, I'm falling in love with him again._


	13. Drabble #13: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sadness was so overwhelming, Taiga is left numb.

Being in a relationship with someone from a different time zone is terrible. 

Taiga stops at that thought.

Well, it's not terrible - that encloses that the relationship in itself is terrible, and it's not. (It's not.)

The circumstances...right, the circumstances it brings are terrible, but never the relationship (never). 

In the first place, no one but himself should be blamed from this situation they are in. He was and is still the one who wants to stay in the states for half a year to get some credentials he doesn't really need. (He just thinks that he would be able to use it in the longer run, and Taiga wanted to his chances). 

So yeah, he's really not in the place where he could complain.

But sometimes, sometimes...

It's their routine. When Taiga wakes and before Daiki goes to sleep, they'd chat in Skype. They'd sit there in front on their computers, talk about their day, and just watch as each other proceeds to their routine (sometimes, most of times, they'd just sit there, look at each other and just say nothing). Come the evening (morning for Daiki), they would do the same thing: Daiki wakes and Taiga prepares himself to bed.

There are times though when Taiga has to do some important duties early in the morning that he won't be able to stay for long (sometimes it happens during the evening, too).

Those times...Those times are what Taiga hates the most. 

Like this time.

It is time for their daily video chat. They have been talking for thirty minutes (no where even near the usual time they spent talking), and Taiga looks up to the clock by the lower window of his monitor and frowns. 

"Hey," Daiki voice carries over the speakers. "Are you alright?" 

Taiga startles. He looks up and offers a smile (and he hopes it doesn't look as sad as he is feeling right now). 

"Yeah, yeah." Taiga ruffles his hair. "I'm fine." 

Daiki stares at him, and just stares for a few seconds (seconds Taiga is desperately trying to preserve). 

He stops, but Taiga couldn't be sure - there might be a lag. 

Taiga coughs. (He needs to break the silence. He has too. It is becoming overwhelming - like a hand slowly, slowly choking him). 

"I have to go," Taiga says. 

Daiki only blinks and slowly nods. "Okay, where do you need to go? Bathroom?" 

Taiga opens his mouth "I-," and closes it. (Because what could he say to that...that look Daiki has?) 

He raises his hands to cover his eyes and rubs it. Once, twice, he sighs. 

"No," He barely manages (he's choking - air, he needs air). "I have to go leave for the seminar." 

He sees Daiki blink the moment he opens his eyes. 

He sees Daiki lean back on his chair, mouth set in a tight line. 

(He sees the disappointment in Daiki's eyes).

(He sees the loneliness in Daiki's person).

"I..." Daiki cups his cheek with his left hand. "I wasn't expecting that." 

And Taiga has to prevent himself from tearing up.

(He's close - so, so close. He can feel the wetness in his eyes).

He keeps his mouth shut.

He keeps silent.

Because what could he say to that?

(I'm sorry. I'll be back soon. We'll have time later, promise. I'm sorry. I'm here. Please.) 

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is getting quite close to home. Sorry for the changes in schedule. Bumpy road in life atm. I'll be posting when I can. Sorry for the sporadic updates ; . ;


	14. Drabble #14: Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is put in the dog house by Taiga. The irony gets to him, so much (so, so much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, profanity screaming ahead.

The first time Daiki met Nigou, he didn't know that he's Tetsu's dog.

He didn't even know Tetsu has a dog, much less a dog that looks uncannily like him and plays basketball. 

A dog that plays basketball? Interesting. 

A dog that plays basketball awesomely? Hands down, godlike. 

Like his owner: Testu and Nigou keep surprising him with their basketball. 

God, if only he's responsible, he'd totally keep Nigou for himself. 

But he's not, so no Nigou for Daiki.

That doesn't mean he can't have the dog for few hours and play with him though. Tetsu's a cool owner. He let's Nigou do what he wants. 

Hence, the beginning of Daiki and Nigou's weekly afternoon games in the street court where they first met. 

 

Nigou is Tetsu's dog, and Daiki assumes that Taiga knows about him, because a dog that plays basketball must be watching some basketball games to even know how to do it. Tetsu must have brought Nigou to their practices. Again, keyword: assumes. 

Well for the most part, he assumed right.

What he didn't assume is whether Taiga likes dogs or not. 

Cut him some slack, how could he have known that someone as big and gangster-like would be afraid of dogs? Of Nigou who's so fluffy and cute? 

Taiga having cynophobia (yes, he googled that and no, he can't pronounce it) is ridiculous. 

Daiki didn't know about these things when he invited him for his and Nigou's game. 

 

"Taiga, hurry up!" Daiki shouts behind his shoulder, a basketball being dribbled on his side by his dominant hand. "He might be waiting for us already!" 

Taiga yawns behind him, scratching the back of his head as he did so. "Why won't you even tell me who we're meeting?"

They round the corner before he answers. "We're meeting someone who plays great basketball! You'd be surprise, I tell you."

Oh, was Taiga surprised. 

It happened fast for Daiki. 

The moment they entered the court, he hears the distinct happy bark of Nigou from across the ring. 

"Hey, dog! You're here already!" He shouts and waves gleefully at Nigou. "Sorry for making you wait. I brought my friend with me to-"

Nigou jumps from his place and bounds forward towards them. Daiki thought that Nigou was going to him, maybe he missed him or something, so he let's go of the basketball he has on his hand and opens his arms to receive the hyperactive dog. 

But something else happened. Something...funny if he looks back at it. 

He first hears the startled shout from behind him, before he sees Taiga get assaulted by Nigou. 

"What the fuck, Nigou!" Taiga shouts and Daiki can only look at his boyfriend on the ground trying to crawl his way out the street court in vain. "Where the fuck did you come from?" 

Nigou is pouncing on him and licking him like there's no tomorrow. "Nigou, shit, shit, let go of me! Nigou! Daiki, help me!" 

Daiki would love to. Really, he would help Taiga whenever he asks, but unfortunately, he can't. Not at that moment.

He's too busy laughing his ass out. 

He finds out about Nigou being Tetsu's dog after a few more tousles in the ground. 

He finds out about Taiga's fear of dogs much, much later. 

Cue another bout of rolling on the floor as he laughs his ass out.


End file.
